Paired up with you
by SA Kuroshiro
Summary: Hibari accidently went to the future, then learning something horrifying. When he's back at his time, Alaude, his brother, sets him up with Mukuro. He'll bite them to death. 6918, DaeA.


**_WARNING. YAOI ALEART. BOYxBOY_.**

Setsu: This story was born from many YouTube videos combined together, so don't blame me if I hold it on hiatus. (Is in Australia currently, trying to adapt… OTL) The story is starting from the Varia Arc, but we have the first generations as the 10th generation guardians. Apologizes if that confuses you.

**Rating: M**

**Main Paring: Muku x Hiba 6918.  
Side paring: DaeA / G27 and 8059. AsariG may be included. You name it, might have it.**

Summary: Hibari accidently went to the future, then learning something horrifying. When he's back at his time, Alaude, his brother, sets him up with Mukuro. 6918, DaeA

**_Disclaimer! Sadly, I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn. _**

**Hibari's POV**

"Kyoya, Happy birthday!" A familiar voice woke me, starting my 'special' day. Seriously, I don't find what's so special with birthdays. No matter how many times I would mention how I hated parties, or birthdays, my parents wouldn't listen one bit.

Groaning, I yawned in reply, getting ready to go to school in order to escape from this crazy family.

"Don't you dare to jump out of the window this time, Kyo-kun! My clothes will get dirty!" This time, a girly voice shriek, annoying to the hell out of me. '_Same as usual.'_ I thought. Nothing special was happening and it bores me.

"Kyoya, get changed and be down here now!"

_What a noisy person._ I cursed in my head, hoping someday I would finally be able to leave this crazy house.

"I'm coming, mother. You don't have to keep yelling." Changing into a simple long sleeve black shirt with jeans, I walked down the stairs, yawning.

"Finally the birthday boy is here! You really don't like parties don't you?" A deep voice spoke, trusting me a box, covered with wrapper.

"I don't." I stated flatly, tossing the box else where, giving my father a glare. He got the message, and laughed.

"You've really grown up, Kyoya. I could even see that you have my eyes!" he laughed again, taking the box I threw and opening it for me.

"Come on, take it. This is a present from your mom and me - a pair of Tonfas." He smiled widely, shoving the steel tonfas into my arms again. Frowning, I stared at them.

_Aren't they supposed to be wooden? Come to think of it… it's kind of heavy for metal ones…_

"Do you like it Kyo-kun? It was hard to find, but we found one nicely at the back of some weird looking shop! And my, we got it free too! The owner of the shop insisted that he didn't need it anymore, blabbing that it was too old and stuffs. After we wiped it clean, it sparkled! Look how shiny and new it looks now!" Happily chirping non-stop, mother continued to talk, leaving father to nod and listen.

"Hn. Thank you, I guess." I tested holding them, swinging a bit.

"My, my, you look natural with it! Look at how handsome my dear son has grown!" Taking a few pictures, I glared half- heartedly.

"Father," Another voice came, sharply.

"You should stop. Kyoya's grown up. You shouldn't take pictures now." Alaude, my older brother, stepped out from the kitchen, holding a mug and a nicely wrapped box.

"Even though I don't really care, happy birthday." Walking past me, he shoved the box into my hands, forcing me to take it and wonder what was inside this year. Last year was a bird in a cage, wrapped in plastic wrapper with holes in it, for the little one to breathe. I've taken a liking to it, after all, it could sing and it doesn't piss me off. Alaude mentioned he already had a name for it, Hibird- if I'm not wrong.

Placing my tonfas on the study table, I tear the wrapper away, leaving a nice box with holes. Something was trying to poke its way out, with its nose sticking out. Curious, I opened the box, showing a small hedgehog with a bit purple back and shiny white spikes.

"How cute!" mother immediately took it out of its box, nuzzling her nose against it. A small tag fell from it, and I picked it up.

Opening it, it said,

"Hi! My name is Roll! 

Please take care of me Master Hibari Kyoya- san! (/^w^/)"

Snorting in respond, I stared at it for a while after Mother calmed down and place it back into the box.

"Kyo-kun, you must take care of its cuteness well okay? And feed it correctly too! I'll give you the money to buy all its food and needs. Take it up now, it could be friends with Hibird! How cute would that be! After that we could go out for breakfast, and then take you out to many places to play!" Mother blabbed on, already having plans in her head.

"Do you like your present from Alaude?" Father stared at the little animal, called Roll and passed him to me.

"Hn. I don't particularly dislike it. It's not giving me any harm." Turning around, I grabbed my tonfas and went up to my room. Hibird was already there, chirping. "Hibari! Hibari! Birthday! Birthday!" Closing the door, I let roll meet Hibird.

"Yellow one, you've got a new friend. Be nice." Smiling, I let Roll with Hibird, trusting they would be okay. Jumping out of the window, I landed on the second floor rooftop. Snorting, I jumped once more to a nearby tree, heading to my school so I could have some peace and quiet.

- Cut -

Time skip, few months later…

**Normal POV**

"Hi-Hibari-san's a guardian too? BUT- He'll- REBORN! I thought Dino-san could help!" Tsuna cried, flopping down on the hospital sofa, defeated. A cheery laugh was heard, then a deep mature voice.

"Maa, Tsuna, At least I'm a tutor. I get to help to train one of your guardians. Well then, I'm off. Train hard little bro'." Chuckling, Dino walked out of the hospital, getting into a black car, he headed towards a certain skylark.

"Dino-san's a Katekyo? (Home tutor) B-but who's he training?" Panicking, the soon-to-be-mafia boss turned to his tutor, who smirked back at him in reply. "You'll see soon enough."

- Cut -

**Dino's POV **

I stepped into the discipline room, which Reborn had told me my student would normally be in. _'Strange,' _I took a quick glance. _'He isn't around…' _

"Hibari! Hibari! " A small, fluffy yellow ball started floating towards me, grasping my attention and startling me, which I ended up tripping backwards and falling flat on my whip. "Damnit," I cursed under my breath, getting up. "Where is he?" I voiced out loud, not aware of the murderous aura behind me. "What're you doing here? Get lost." A low voice spoke, making me jump again. I stared down, surprised by the height difference.

I quickly apologize, seems like this kid didn't want to be messed with. "Sorry-! I was looking for someone. Have you-

"Haven't you heard me? I dislike repeating myself." He glared, shiny things – tonfas appeared out of no where, alarming me. "Right, sorry! I'll get going!" I walked away quickly, which I heard him snort and going into the room. Wait, he's going inside? Running back, I took a peek at his features. Now he was sitting down and sorting out some papers, I could see his face clearly.

"Kyoya," I tried. At first he ignored me, then staring up at me, shooting out the same glare. "Who gave you permission to call me that, herbivore?"

'_Bingo. Wait, herbivore? I'm an omnivore; I eat both meat and vegetables…'_

"Kyoya," I tried again, "I'm Reborn's student –

"Hnn, that baby?" He cut me off, sending me a smirk. "Let's fight."

- Cut -

Time skip, few days later after ring battle.

**Hibari's POV**

I yawned; bored with all of these paper work. My mind traced back to the fight I had a few days ago. It was fun, I had fun. Smirking, I decided to patrol my beloved Namimori, hoping to find some herbivores to bite to death. I decided to walk around aimlessly, avoiding the crowd. Somehow I ended up meeting a weird scholar. Hnn, I've never seen him around before. He seems panicky, looking around. I frowned, walking towards him, and took out my tonfas. "What do you think you're doing, herbivore?"

He jumped, letting go of something pink, which exploded in pink smoke. I frowned harder. What was this guy think he's doing? I'll bite him to death!

A sigh caught my ears as I felt something soft behind me and warmth on top of my body. "Why now," I froze when the smoke cleared, showing the one and only pineapple herbivore I hated the most. "Rokudo Mukuro," I hissed, frowning when I saw that my arms were pinned down, while he was the cause of the warmth. Immediately I glared at him. "Get off."

He smirked, shaking his head. "Since you're so naughty to replace your older self, I'm going to punish you, Kyoya~"

I blinked, my older self? I saw his face glitter when he smirked as for a spilt second I thought he was beautiful with his long hair hanging loosely down his shoulders. I felt my heart thumping loudly and my face turned warm, as my limbs grew jelly. "Get. Off." I said, more firmly this time, although it sounds weaker. He chuckled, before leaning down closer to my face. I sink back into the pillow which my head was resting, avoiding his gaze. "Kufufu, shy are we? How cute…" I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt warm lips against my neck; my face grew hotter when he started to slowly grind his hips against mine, his hard on pressing against my pants. Mustering with all my strength, I kicked him away.

He gave me a small pout as he smirked, waving his gloved hand as mist filled the room – I was chained down by his illusions. I jerk on the chains, trying to free myself from them as I glared back at him. "Mukuro, let go of me before I bite you to death." I glared helplessly as he chuckled, crawling onto the bed once more, seductively. "Why didn't you when you saw me?" his fingers traced from my chin down to my shirt and down to my belt. "Now, let's continue with your punishment, shall we?" feeling his hot breath splashing on my neck, I shuddered. "I'll bite you to death," was all I could manage before pink smoke filled the room. I blinked, looking around when the smoke cleared. I was back in my house, my own room. I frowned. What was that? I got up, frowning when I felt my pants tighten slightly. Ignoring it, I walked out of my room. I heard Alaude talking to someone on the phone while his eyes widen slightly when he saw me. Giving him a questioning look, he held up his pointer finger to me and place it to his lips, then wiggled his finger to tell me to come into his room, as he shut the door behind me.

"It's me. I heard. Hn, I told you to be careful of that, didn't I? I see. I trust you not to make this mistake again." Then he hung up, then staring at me. "That boy, you saw with that pink ball like toy, was one of my mafia friends," He went back to his work, as I frowned. So that had something to do with him? "You're saying I got caught up in your stupid mafia?"

"He's an inventor. His name is Irie Shoichi. Together with another one of his friend, Spanner, they created something called a 10 year bazooka. However back then they were in another family, thus that invention was left behind with that family when they came into the Vongola." He continued, ignoring me as he stamped some of his papers and then stacking them up.

I tapped my foot, annoyed. "Get to the point."

He just smirked while Daemon rose from the bed. "Alaude, it's cold in here…" Alaude turned, setting his eyes back on daemon as he pulls his blanket over. "Get under the blanket, you were over it."

"Kyoya. You just went to the future. But, you must keep it to yourself about it."

"I don't see why I should."

"So there wouldn't be a change in the future, you'll have to go along with it."

I frowned. I did not like the sound of it, at all. "What do you mean?"

"That's what I mean, now get out. I need to finish this." Annoyed, I slammed his door with force, then walking out of the house, looking for people to bite to death and vent my anger on them. After biting some gangs smoking, vandalizing the wall in Namimori, I walked around more, covered in blood, a few cuts and bruises. Eventually I 'walked' back to my house, throwing myself on the bed and drifting to sleep, not bothered to clean the wounds.

"You know, it would be nice to set the both of them up."

A sigh was heard, "Daemon, they'll kill each other. You know my brother, he hates Mukuro."

"Well that's how it started for us too, right? But we're lovers now…Aren't we?"

"I-idiot…D-don't, not now, I-I'm…Ahh…"

- Cut -

~Next morning~

"Oya? Whatever do you mean by that, Daemon?" Mukuro frowned at his brother; suspicious that he would suddenly invite him over for something he calls "fun". He glared at his brother as he chuckled with a smirk. "You heard me, Mukuro. It's going to be _very_ fun."

**Hibari & Alaude's side**

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"There's no reason for you to tell me what to do – I'll bite you to death."

"It's either you do it for the school, or people won't go to Nami-high."

…

"Fine, only this once."

- next day -

' _There will be an event this year, and everyone is wanted to take part. It'll be a hosting event. Each class is to host a game, club, etc. We'll be calling other schools in as well, so you'll entertain them. Class rep is to send in the forum by Friday. That's all.'_

Whispers broke out immediately when Kusakabe announced the plan my brother had. I could see him smirking at the back of the hall. Frowning, I went back to my office as I wait for Friday to come, event to end. I wasn't really that interested. Nearly immediately all the plans were handed in. I frowned at every class rep, which knocked and came in timidly, before hurrying out. _'Herbivores.' _ One after another, they came in, which disturb my paper work. Twitching a nerve, I called Tetsu to take care of them.

Soon, the bell rang for ending period. I blinked as I heard a knock. "Come in," I said, frowning when Kusakabe came in, hands filled with piles of papers. "Kyo-san, these are them all, please look through them tomorrow." I nodded as a respond, allowing him to go for the day. "Thanks."

I stared at the pile, sighing as I rubbed my temples. More work, if I don't complete this today, there might be more tomorrow. I finally decided to get a start on it before evening. Stamping an agreement seal after looking through them, I had to make sure they didn't try anything funny, or too expensive. None of the plans caught my interest, as I quickly looked through every one of them. There were maid café's, roleplaying, sports stands, clubs and more. I took a sip of my now cold tea, as I continued reading through them, quickly finishing them off. Finally finishing the pile, I leaned back on my chair, resting my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, I blinked when I realized I was in a familiar looking run-down building. "Kufufu," I snapped my head towards the laugh, but I was met with air. I frowned, arming myself with my tonfas. "Rokudo Mukuro," I hissed, giving out a murderous aura. "Seems like you're awake, Kyoya." Again, I felt my heart thumping quickly. "Show yourself, you pineapple herbivore." I didn't like that feeling, it felt weird. "Kufufu…" I turned, facing him. But once I stared into his mismatched eyes, memories of what happened in the future came back to me, making me freeze as my face grew hotter.

"Oya? What's wrong, Kyoya? Feeling a little hot under your collar?" He smirked when I suddenly felt his voice and breath against my ear, as he whispered his last words huskily. I shuddered, feeling my limbs grow weaker again. He moved closer, pinning my hands against the wall. I turned, frowning. There wasn't a wall earlier, an illusion? He chuckled again, moving his head closer to my neck. I growled, pissed. "Get off, Mukuro, before I bite you to death." He hummed, kissing my neck slowly as he moved his head down to my collar bone, licking it before biting it down hard. I hissed in pain, kicking him in this stomach. He let go of me, smirking. I charged at him with my tonfas, ready to kill. "Now that I've marked you," He started dodging all my attacks, "You'll forever be mine till it disappears, Kyoya."

**Dang dang dang dang~! =] **

**Chapter 1 over~! **

**More parings coming up! (: G27, etc. You name it, I'll have it! **

**Setsu: Well this was short… **

**Review please! (: Thank you~ :3**

***The underlines are mainly blanks that Alaude filled in with. "Roll" and "Hibari Kyoya".**

**Trivia about ROLL: **

**Hibari (TYL) doesn't call it by its name, but Kusakabe refers to it in his mind as "_Barinezumi_" (a portmanteau of _Hibari_ and _harinezumi_, or hedgehog in Japanese). **


End file.
